


'til you're screaming and you're sore

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Cock Slut Louis, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Felching, First Time, Fisting, Here we go, Kink Negotiation, Look at all these tags, Louis in Panties, Louis-centric, Masturbation, Multi, OT5, Orgy, Power Bottom Louis, Rimming, Snowballing, bareback, blowjob, handjob, i guess, ok where do i start with these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is gay. The other four are straight, but curious. Louis offers to help them.</p>
<p>or my excuse to write an ot5 louis-centric smut fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til you're screaming and you're sore

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: ['til you're screaming and you're sore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216342) by [Fu3go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go)



> i'm so sorry

Out of the five of them, Louis is the only one who’s gay and out. He told the boys one night, not wanting to hide it from them, but not wanting them to be freaked out by it, either. They seemed to take it well, though, being supportive and accepting of it, promising it didn’t bother them at all. 

They’re only 19, now, but Louis is always getting asked out by guys, and he’s certainly had his fair share of experience. Sometimes, the other boys will ask him random questions about gay sex, purely curious about how it works. Louis is never bothered by it, completely content with his sexuality and how active he is.

Louis invites them over to dinner at his place on a Friday night. Since they’ve been friends, every Friday one of them hosts dinner, and this weekend is Louis’ turn. Harry comes over early to help him out with some of it, always being such a great person when it comes to helping others. Louis and Harry have always been really close. 

“How did you date go last night?” Harry asks, setting the table. 

Louis shrugs, turning on the stove. “I mean, I slept with him, but I don’t think I’ll be seeing him again. He seemed pretty full of himself. And I’m pretty sure he just wanted to take me to bed, anyway. It’s hard to find a guy that actually wants a boyfriend, because as it turns out, a lot of the guys I date are just closeted; they use me to get a good fuck in but that’s it. But I think it’s better to be single right now, anyway, focus on myself and all that. As long as I’m still getting fucked it doesn’t bother me.”

“Wow, I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be,” Louis smiles at him. “Like I said, it doesn’t bother me. We’re too young to be caught up in relationships, I’d rather just shag around, see what I like. Discover myself and all that shit.”

Harry smiles over at him and nods. “Sounds good.”

The rest of the boys come over, and Louis greets them all with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, as he always does. 

“Smells good,” Zayn says. “What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs,” Louis says, pouring them all glasses of red wine.

“Sounds delicious,” Liam says. 

Dinner is nice, all of them talking over each other and talking about the most ridiculously things, as usual. But then, Niall says something that Louis is genuinely shocked about.

“Lou, can I lick your arsehole?” he asks casually, and Louis chokes on his food.

“Sorry, what did you just say?” Louis asks, his voice high.

“Well, I mean, girls like their pussies licked, right? Do guys like having their arses licked, too?”

“Well, yeah,” Louis says awkwardly. “But…what does that have to do with you licking mine?”

“I’m curious about it,” Niall shrugs. “Aren’t most guys curious about something? Like, being with another guy is totally different. I mean, it’s you, I figured I could at least ask.”

“Christ,” Louis runs a hand through his hair. “And you boys? Are you all this curious about other blokes?”

“I mean, kind of,” Harry says, scratching the back of his head. “This is the age to experiment, innit?”

“I didn’t expect you guys to be curious about it,” Louis says, stunned. 

“Sure,” Zayn shrugs. “Why wouldn’t we be? You seem to like it a lot.”

“Well,” Louis coughs. “That’s because I’m gay. I’m only attracted to guys, not just sexually, though. It’s like…everything? Like, who I date and marry and stuff, not just who I fuck.”

“Yeah, of course, but we’re just curious about what sex with another guy is like,” Zayn says.

“Even you, Liam?” Louis asks. Liam has always been very old school about things; Louis was even afraid he wouldn’t take Louis being gay well. Before they become close friends, they used to have clashes all the time. If Liam is as curious as the others, and, possibly wanting to fuck him, well, Louis certainly didn’t expect it. 

Liam blushes fiercely and looks down at his plate. “I mean, sometimes.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, mate,” Louis says. “We all get curious.”

It gets quiet for a while, and Louis feels like he needs to say something, like they’re waiting for him. Louis is the leader at this point. 

“Alright, so, what? You’ve all got something you want to try, I’m assuming. Are you asking to try it with me? Is that what we’re doing or…what? I dunno if you want me to tell you about stuff or actually show you or whatever.”

“I still want to lick your arse,” Niall says casually. And alright, so, they’re basically asking to fuck Louis. This is new.

“You can,” Louis says, looking over at Niall. “’s called rimming, when you’re referring to arseholes. One of my favorite things, actually.”

“Yes,” Niall cheers. 

“Zayn,” Louis looks over. “What’s your thing?”

“I dunno if it’s a thing, really. Like, do guys wear panties and stuff like that?”

“Crossdressing,” Louis says, shrugging. “It refers to everything, I guess, but yeah.”

“Do you do it?”

“Sometimes, yeah,” Louis says. “Got fishnets and a bunch of panties. A lot of guys are into it.”

“Fishnets,” Zayn nearly moans. “That’s hot.”

“I think so,” Louis smiles. “Alright, I’ll do that. Harry?”

“Mine’s embarrassing,” Harry mutters. 

“Haz, we’re all friends here. Nothing is embarrassing. You can ask me whatever you want. Judgment free zone,” Louis soothes, squeezing his thigh under the table. 

“I’ve…seen it in porn, but…girls so I dunno…if you could,” Harry rumbles with his words.

“Tell me,” Louis asks gently. 

“Fisting?” Harry blurts. 

“Ah,” Louis smiles a little. “Never done that, but yeah, guys can do it. We can do it, if you want to. It’s something you’ve gotta be super careful with, but yeah, we’ll try it out. Liam? What about you?”

“I’m okay,” Liam says awkwardly. 

“You don’t want to try anything?” Louis frowns. “You aren’t curious? You said you were.”

“Yeah but…I’d rather just…watch?”

“Alright,” Louis nods once. “You can just watch. And if you want anything…just ask me or something.”

“Okay,” Liam coughs awkwardly. “Sure.”

“So,” Louis says, looking around. “We’re actually doing this, then?”

“Only if you want,” Harry reassures. “It’s…asking a lot.”

“You all know sex doesn’t bother me,” Louis smirks. “You know how much I love it, so, might as well help you out. You’re all quite fit.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks. “Think gay guys would find us fit?”

“Gay guys dream, this. Four of the fittest guys wanting to fuck me? Who wouldn’t want it?” Louis laughs. “Let’s go to my bedroom, we’ll get Zayn’s done first.”

Louis stands up and saunters away, knowing good and well that all four boys are watching him walk away. He smirks to himself before he turns around.

“You coming or what?” 

They all quickly follow him into Louis’ bedroom, nearly tripping over chairs to get there. Louis gets what he needs from his bottom drawer and motions for the others to sit on his bed. 

“I’ll be right back,” Louis smiles and walks into his bathroom. He changes into black lace panties and fishnet stockings. He isn’t really sure what to expect from this. Sure, he’s good at sex, and he loves having sex, but these are his best friends that have never even been with another guy before. Louis is about to show them a whole new world. He fixes his hair in the mirror before he walks out of the bathroom, finding all four boys on his bed, naked, cocks out. Louis feels a bit overwhelmed now.

“Oh, fuck,” Zayn says, his eyes wide. “That’s so hot.”

“Yeah?” Louis smirks. “Glad you think so.”

“Can I rim you now?” Niall asks eagerly, and Louis snorts.

“Yeah. Haz, what are you doing on your phone?”

“Looking up how to properly fist,” Harry mumbles, scrolling like it’s his purpose in life. Of course he is.

“Alright, well, after Niall finishes up you can do it, yeah?” Louis asks and Harry nods eagerly. Louis is a little worried about it, never imaging actually trying fisting. A dick inside of him is one thing, but an entire fist is a whole new game. But, out of the four boys, Louis trusts Harry the most with this. Plus, he’s always had a week spot for Harry, so he’d say yes to anything, honestly.

Louis glances at all of them before crawling onto the bed, sitting on all fours. “Li, do you want me to suck you off while Niall does his thing? I don’t want you not getting anything out of it.”

“It’s okay,” Liam stutters. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“If you say so,” Louis sighs, feeling bad that he hasn’t asked for anything. It’s the best time to do it, really. Might as well ask now.

“You can suck me off,” Zayn says eagerly, and Louis laughs.

“Alright, c’mon then.”

Zayn sits up on his knees on the bed, yanking his jeans down to let his cock slip out in front of Louis’ face. Louis hums in approval, lifting one hand off of the bed to stroke it.

“Very nice, Mr. Malik.”

He darts his tongue out to lick the precome from the tip, then sucks it into his mouth. Niall moves behind him, pushing the lace panties down below his hole to expose him to all of the boys. It’s exhilarating. 

“Gorgeous,” Louis hears Harry murmur, somewhere on the bed. Louis can’t be sure of anything anymore. He gently suckles the tip of Zayn’s cock and closes his eyes. He can’t believe this is happening. 

Niall licks a fat stripe over his hole, with a bit too much spit, but it’s fine. He moves further down Zayn’s cock, taking him down his throat welcomingly. He can feel a hand down his back, which he assumes is Harry’s. 

“Fuck,” Louis hears Zayn curse under his breath, his hand combing through his hair, making Louis purr around his cock. He loves having his hair played with. 

Niall starts to lick inside of him, spread Louis apart on his tongue. Harry’s fingers dance across his back, and Louis feels so overwhelmed knowing Liam is watching the whole thing. 

“You’re stunning, Louis,” Harry says. Harry has always been the one to compliment him most, to be the most affectionate with him. Louis has loved it since day one, can’t get enough of it, even if Harry is straight. He loves the attention from his best friend. 

“So good as sucking dick, too,” Zayn murmurs from above him, playing with his hair. “Better than any girl I’ve had.”

Louis takes deep pride in that compliment. He suck him down further, wanting to impress him as much as he can. Niall continues to lick at him, digging his tongue in as deep as he can, twirling it around. Louis fucking loves being rimmed.

“How’s it taste, Ni?” Liam. Louis almost forgot he was there, so distracted by the activities on the bed.

“Not bad, mate, honest,” Niall takes his tongue out long enough to say. He delves right back in though, and Louis moans around Zayn’s cock stuffed his mouth. His own cock is still confined in the lace panties, straining the material and soaking through it. 

As if Harry can read his mind, he moves his hand down to grasp it softly through the lace. Louis moans again, bucking his hips into the touch. 

“So hard,” Harry murmurs. “You gonna come just from Niall’s tongue and having Zayn in your mouth?”

Louis nods his head, nose brushing Zayn’s pubes. He’ll definitely be able to come soon.

“I’m gonna come too, fuck,” Zayn warns. “He’s so good.”

“I bet he is,” Harry murmurs, almost to himself, as if he’s thought about the very thought before. 

Niall works overtime once Louis tells him he can come from this, fucking his tongue in and out, digging his hands into his meaty thighs. It’s almost too much to handle, all three boys touching him in some way.

Louis comes first, his cock spurting onto his tummy as Harry touches his twitching cock through it. He whimpers, muffled by Zayn’s cock, which in turn, sends Zayn over the edge. His hips stutter violently, bumping the head of his cock into Louis’ throat as he cries out his name, coming right into his mouth. Louis swallows it willingly, pulling off slowly and letting a drip of come fall down his chin. Zayn holds his cheek in his hand and strokes the come from his face with his thumb, pressing it between his lips to let him lick it. Louis sucks it eagerly, blinking up at him with wet eyes.

Niall finally stops, complaining of his jaw aching, which makes Louis laugh. He rolls onto his back, needing to take a breather. He reaches out his hand for Harry to take and he smiles at him.

“You’re up, Haz, if you’re ready.”

“If you’re sure about it,” Harry says, and of course, loving, sensible Harry wants to make sure Louis is okay with it, after being rimmed by one of his best friends and sucked the other’s dick. Too late to go back now.

“I’m sure, love. Be easy with me, yeah? ‘m tight,” Louis warns, because it’s true. Every guy who’s fucked him has said over and over how tight he is, and he knows from his own experience with his fingers and toys that he always puts up a little resistance. 

“Of course,” Harry promises, leaning down to kiss him. Louis is surprised, and he has no idea why. He’s going to stick his fist inside of him, but this somehow is different, more intimate in some way. It’s soft, tender, loving. It’s amazing.

When they break apart, Louis opens pulls off his soiled panties, figuring they’ll only make it harder. He tosses them aside and opens up his legs, allowing room for Harry to get comfortable between them. He reaches over the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube and hands it to Harry.

“Use a lot, yeah? I’ll probably need it. Just…be really careful? Never had anything as big as a fist,” Louis says quietly, but he knows Harry would never hurt him. he trusts him with this.

“Of course, Louis. Tell me if you need me to stop, or slow down?”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis says, and it feels like they’re the only two in the room. Niall and Zayn are sitting next to Liam by the window now. Liam and Niall both have their dicks out, pumping them slowly, and Zayn must be taking a short break from his orgasm. Louis is already half hard again. For Harry.

Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ hipbones, and it’s so fucking intimate and comforting. Louis watches him pour lube onto his fingers, then drizzles some onto Louis’ tongued-open hole. It’s spit-slicked from Niall, and not quiet as tight as it was, which will make it easier.

Harry’s middle finger traces the outline of Louis’ hole before it dips in gently, slowly. It’s just his fingertip, but Louis can already tell Harry is good at this stuff. He’s probably had enough experience.

“Have you done anal before?” Louis finds himself asking, already feeling out of breath.

“No,” Harry says, his face concentrated on what’s to come. 

“Not even fingered one?”

“Nah,” Harry says. “Girls don’t usually do it, especially not with a one night stand.”

“Well, I don’t have much option,” Louis grins. “If I wanna get fucked I’ve only got the one place. They’re missing out.”

Harry smiles and presses in his middle finger all the way, and Louis squirms in anticipation. He’s never been so nervous and excited all at once, and it’s Harry who’s doing this, which makes it even more special. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks, and Louis smiles with an eye roll. 

“Fine, love. I’ve had much more than one finger.”

Harry nods and pushes a second finger in carefully, twisting them and scissoring them. Louis bites his lip and smiles down at him.

“Yeah, good, babe. Stretch me out good, yeah?”

“Got it,” Harry nods, forcing his fingers apart inside the tight heat. “You really are tight.”

“Yeah,” Louis gasps when Harry brushes his prostate. “I know.”

“Is that your…” Harry trails off, touching that spot experimentally.

“Prostate,” Louis moans. “That’s it, love, you got it.”

Harry smiles with pride, touching it again, and again, until Louis is hard against his belly.

“Babe, c’mon, don’t make me come yet,” Louis whines. Harry smirks but listens, squirming a third finger inside. Three is the most Louis’ had, and he tells Harry that, so he knows it might get difficult from here. Harry takes it in strides, though, being extra gentle to stretch him out, taking all the time in the world to make him comfortable.

“Boys?” Louis asks, turning his head to look at his friends. “Alright?”

“So hot,” Zayn says slowly. “That feels good?”

“Yeah,” Louis laughs softly. “Really good, promise.”

“Looks like it would hurt,” Liam says, furrowing his eyebrows but still pumping his cock. Louis makes a mental note about how massive his cock is.

“It does the first time,” Louis explains, letting out a small moan when Harry hits his prostate again. “A little bit. It stings and it’s super tight, but after the first time you stretch better and it feels better. Not everyone likes it, but I do.”

Harry takes the moment of distraction to stuff in a fourth finger, and Louis gasps again. It’s more than he’s taken, and it’s already pushing his limit, but he can take it. He knows he can take this.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, love,” Louis assures Harry, stroking his curls. “Doing so well.”

Harry beams and plays around with positioning his fingers and wrists, working on opening Louis up as much as he can. He was sure he wash up before doing this, so it’s safe for Louis. He wiggles his thumb in to join the rest of his fingers, and Louis makes a noise, but nothing painful, Harry doesn’t think.

“Alright, babe,” Louis says, panting slightly. “You next move is going to be to put your knuckles in, and I’m pretty sure from there the rest of your hand will sink in. So go super easy here. Just ease it in, really careful.”

“Take my hand,” Harry offers his free one, and Louis grins at him. He kisses the back of it to tell Harry he’s ready for it, and takes a deep breath. Harry pushes in hard, needing to use some force for it. Louis watches him, and Harry watches his hand. Louis’ hole stretches impossibly when it meets his knuckles, and it’s a lot, it’s so much, but Louis squeezes his eyes shut and waits. Harry’s knuckles find their way inside of him, and like Louis expected, the rest of his hand sinks in easily, Louis’ hole clenching violently around his wrist. He lets out a guttural moan, feeling so full and stretched out. It’s so much, so intense, but not in a bad way. Not at all.

“Louis?” Harry asks, his voice concerned.

“’m good, ‘m good,” Louis promises. “Shit, I’m so full. Oh my god, Harry.”

“Is it good?”

“Yes, yes,” he nods. “Try to move it, or something. I don’t know.”

Harry twists his wrist around, tries opening up his fist and close it. Louis moans loudly, arching his back. It’s so intense, and so different, but he sort of likes it. He puts his hand on his stomach and presses down, convinced he can feel Harry’s hand when he balls it up. He punches inside a little, just thrusting very shallowly. 

“You feel so good,” Harry murmurs, kissing the inside of his thigh. “So tight and warm. Got my wrist so tight.”

“You have your fist inside of me,” Louis breathes. “Like, your whole fucking hand is inside of me, Harry. Oh my god.”

“You think you can come?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Louis nods. Harry takes his cock in his mouth, and Louis’ jaw falls slack. He certainly wasn’t expecting that to happen. He doesn’t even have time to warn Louis, because it happens so fast. He screams, arching his back and coming into Harry’s mouth. Harry pulls off and pulls Louis down for a kiss, forcing his tongue into Louis’ mouth and feeding him his come. Louis swallows it, biting Harry’s bottom lip.

“Love, ‘m getting sensitive,” Louis whispers, his fist becoming too much to handle after two orgasms. Harry nods and opens up his fist, easing his wrist out slowly. He’s especially careful when he gets to his knuckles, pulling them out with a bit of force making Louis whine. The rest of his hand comes out easier after that, all in one go, and Louis sighs, unsure if he’s relieved or if he misses the feeling. It’s strange.

His hole feels so open, lube dripping down the stretched muscle. He can’t believe how ruined he feels without having actually been fucked with one of their cocks. 

“Liam?” Louis says, running his hands through Harry’s hair. “Last chance, babe. C’mon, the other boys all got something.”

“I don’t know,” Liam blushes. “I don’t think I can.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, love,” Louis coos. “I like it, I like all of this. I want you to do something with me. Just tell me and I’ll do it. No limits here.”

Okay, I was-“ Liam starts, couching into his fist awkwardly. “Like, sometimes, girls, uh, girls have two dicks in them? But, like, you’re a boy, so, I don’t know-“

“Double penetration,” Louis says helpfully.

“Yeah,” Liam nods. “But-“

“Li,” Louis smiles. “Had Harry’s ginormous fist inside of me. I can take two dicks. ‘m already all nice and stretched now, anyway.”

“Have you done it before?” Harry asks, and Louis shakes his head. 

“No, but I’ve wanted to before. I like to push my boundaries,” Louis says honestly. He likes to feel full, he likes to try new things. Tonight is the best time for it. “Why don’t you come here, Li?”

“You’re sure?” Liam asks, slowly walking over, his cock looking angry and red from not having enough attention.

“Yeah, love,” Louis smiles, taking his hand and pulling him down onto the bed with him and Harry.

“Who…who else?” Liam asks, lying down next to Louis.

“If it’s okay with Harry,” Louis says quietly, blushing softly. Harry nods quickly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’d like to.”

“Alright, well, I can’t leave out my other two boys,” Louis laughs. “C’mere. I’ll figure out where to put you two.”

Niall and Zayn jump up, and Louis climbs onto Liam’s lap. He takes the lube and wraps his slick hand around Liam’s large cock. He’s the biggest out of the boys, for sure, but Harry isn’t too far behind, and Louis knows picking the both of them will definitely push his limits, stretch him out even more than Harry’s fist.

“’m gonna be a little loose, love, don’t hate it,” Louis jokes, catching Liam’s head on his rim. “It’ll be tighter once Harry joins.”

“No, no,” Liam says. “It feels so good.”

Louis smiles and sinks down slowly, even though he could take him in one quick go. 

“Well, you’re used to fucking girls,” Louis explains. “And pussies are a lot looser than arseholes, so this is pretty normal for you, I’m guessing. Normally much, much tighter than this, though.”

Liam moans as Louis sits down fully, circling his hips and feeling his heavy balls under him. He looks back at Harry with a smile, folding himself down to expose himself more to him.

“Alright, love, grab some lube and go ahead. Just be easy again, never done this, either. might be hard to get at first, but I’ll tell you if it’s too much. Don’t worry about it too much,” Louis says, feeling like the ringleader of the circus they have running. The way the boys look at him make him feel like he’s in charge, like they’re lost puppies who need instructions, need an owner. It’s so endearing. 

Harry nods at him and follows the directions he was given. He slicks up his cock and gets between Liam’s legs, holding one of Louis’ hips with one hand and his cock with the other. Louis braces himself over Liam as he feels Harry press against his already-filled hole. It’s tight, as he expected, because he can’t quite get it in, forcing it to slide in on top of Liam’s and failing.

“I’m alright, love,” Louis tells him, reaching back briefly to pat the hand on his thigh. “Try a little harder, ‘s okay.”

Harry does so, forcing in harder, finally getting the head to squeeze inside of him. Louis lets out a sharp gasp at how stretched he feels, a much different stretch than his fist. He’s open in a different way, it seems, but it’s not bad, not at all. Harry slowly fills him more, trying to wiggle inside and fit beside Liam. It’s so tight, so insanely tight, Louis feels like he may split in two, but it’s _good_.

“Are you okay?” Liam asks below him, his puppy dog eyes filled with concern. Louis grins at him softly and nods.

“Just fine, babe. ‘s tight, is all. Gotta get used to it, but it’s good, promise. Good idea,” Louis says, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips. He sits up a little bit, forcing Harry’s cock deeper inside of him and he moans. He looks at Zayn and Niall and smiles. “Won’t leave you boys out.”

He urges them to come forward a bit, kneeling on either side of Liam’s head, dicks hard between their thighs. Louis takes one into each hand and pumps them, letting moan after moan tumble from his lips as Liam and Harry rock their hips gently, enough to give Louis the friction he needs. It’s glorious.

He’s so sensitive, though, and he can feel that. He burns with it, but he’s sure he can come again. His cock is already hard, anyway, bobbing between his and Liam’s torsos. He has a feeling this one may hurt.

He sticks out his tongue and licks the underside of Zayn’s cock, then Niall’s, switching between them for fairness. He suckles on the top of Niall’s for a bite, twisting his hand on Zayn’s before doing the opposite, making both boys moan and make their cock drool with precome. 

“You’re such a menace, Louis,” Zayn says, pushing his cock between Louis’ lips. 

“Look at you like this,” Liam says in awe, and Louis is so surprised to hear him speak that he looking down at him, holding both cocks in his hands. “Split open on two cocks, another two cocks in your hands and mouth. Such a whore for it.”

_Oh,_ Louis thinks to himself, he likes dirty talk, too. Okay. He can work with that.

“I am,” Louis agrees. “Absolute cockslut for you boys. Can’t get enough of you.”

All boys moan at his words, and Louis smirks. He’s got so much power over these four boys, and it’s so hot. He loves it.

“Made me come twice already today,” he continues, taking a quick lick at Niall’s cock. “Gonna be a third time, soon, with the way you’re fucking me, and with these nice cocks in my hands, too.”

“You feel so good,” Harry pants, his hands all over Louis now. He rubs his sides, his hips, his thighs. He grips his ass in his hands, pulls him apart to watch him stretch. It’s glorious. 

“You all feel so good,” Louis says, flicking the hair out of his eyes. He brings Niall and Zayn closer together, fitting both heads into his mouth at one, sucking them lightly and getting them to groan loudly in unison. Louis sees it as a win.

“So tight,” Liam says, his voice strained. “I won’t last.”

“Come inside me, then,” Louis looks down, both hands stroking Niall and Zayn quickly. “Come in my ass. Fill me up with your come. Go ahead, I want it.”

He’s apparently very good at dirty talk, because he gets his boys to all moan again, and all five of them are teetering on edge, he knows it. His own cock is leaking weakly, afraid to come again. 

“Why don’t you boys come on my face?” Louis asks, looking up at his friends. Both cocks are aimed for his cheeks.

“Yes, yes,” Niall chants. Louis grins at them and tugs them faster, harder, until they both cry out, painting Louis’ face with white ribbons. Louis grins at them and gives each of their tips a last, lingering kiss.

“Harry, Liam,” he says. “I’m gonna come soon, boys. What about you?”

“So close,” Liam promises, biting his bottom lip raw.

“Good, me too,” Louis moans, bouncing his hips to get them to rub his prostate more. 

Liam comes first, throwing his head back and whimpering Louis’ name, and Louis feel it painting his walls, dripping inside of him. Harry is quick to follow, nails digging into Louis’ hips as he bites Louis’ shoulder blade, filling Louis up to the brim. Louis comes last, his cock twitching and spurting weakly onto his belly and Liam’s. 

Harry and Liam pull out of him slowly, and Louis keeps his hole clenched, holding onto the wet mess inside of him. 

Niall and Zayn move out of the way when Louis crawls up Liam’s body, sitting on his face. He grinds his tightened hole against Liam’s mouth before relaxing his muscles and letting it drip out of him, falling straight between Liam’s lips. Louis waits it out, Liam’s tongue poking out to lick him clean, and Louis shivers. He’s so fucking sensitive, and his body wants to run away from Liam, but he lets him finish first, let’s himself get cleaned out. 

After, he lies flat on his back, his body trembling fiercely after three intense, wonderful orgasms. The boys watch him, and Louis smiles tiredly at them.

“Was that good? Are any of you gay yet?”

They all laugh. “I wouldn’t say gay, but definitely less straight,” Niall says, and Zayn and Liam agree. Harry is quiet, though, and Louis makes a note to speak with him later. 

“Well, boys, I’m proper exhausted,” Louis says, his body sticky, come everywhere. He’s in desperate need of a shower.

“We’ll let you go,” Liam says. “You could use the rest.”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles. “Thanks. If you boys ever have any questions don’t be embarrassed to ask, yeah?”

“Thanks, Lou,” Zayn says, smacking a kiss onto his forehead. “See you soon, yeah? Love you.”

“Love you too, Z,” Louis smiles. They really are an affectionate bunch.

He says his goodbyes to Liam and Niall, both of them thanking him, but Louis stops Harry, holding onto his wrist.

“You wanna talk about it, love?” Louis asks. Harry nods gratefully.

“I do.”

“Come hop in the shower with me, I still feel come dripping down my thighs,” Louis smiles, leading them to the bathroom.

Louis pulls off his fishnet stockings, marks on his skin from his legs being in so many different positions, pulling the fabric every which way. He’ll have to wash them along with the lace panties he completely soiled. They get in under the hot spray of water, Louis already feeling so much better. Harry offers to wash his body and hair, and Louis agrees with a grin.

“So, what’s wrong?” Louis asks, closing his eyes as Harry’s hands work through his hair. “Thought you liked it.”

“I did,” Harry says. “Too much, maybe.”

“Ah, afraid you might be gay,” Louis says, although he may have suspected it already. 

“Maybe,” Harry sighs. “I dunno what to do.”

“If you’re gay, you’re gay,” Louis shrugs. “I’m gay, and I’m quite happy with my life. I just helped you figure it out, is all.”

“No, but, Lou,” Harry sighs. Louis turns around to look at him. “I like _you_.”

“Oh,” Louis says, surprised. “You mean, like,”

“Yeah, like being able to fuck you today was a fantasy come true, and I want to do it again and again.”

“Oh,” Louis says again, because, okay, well, he’s had a crush on Harry since they met. So. “Harry. I’ve always liked you, but didn’t want to make a move on a straight guy and end up hurt.”

“You…like me?”

“Yes, goofball,” Louis smiles. “I flirt with you all the time, even though I knew I shouldn’t be messing around with someone who didn’t like me back.”

“I always did, though. I was afraid to be gay, I guess, so I didn’t say anything.”

“I understand,” Louis nods. “It’s scary at first, but it’s alright, because you’ve got me to help you out.”

“I really, really like you, Louis.”

“I really, really like you too, Harry,” Louis laughs. “Wouldn’t have let you stick your fist inside of me if I didn’t. I don’t think I would have trusted the others to do it, but I said yes because I knew you’d be gentle about it, because we have some kind of bond or summat.”

“I was nervous as hell,” Harry admits. “But you liked it?” 

“I loved it, babe. That’s why I came so hard,” Louis smiles, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Harry’s mouth. “You were my favorite.”

“Thought you didn’t want to get tied down in a relationship, though?” Harry questions.

“Well, not with assholes, no. But it’s you. We’ve been friends forever, Haz. You’re the exception to the rule.”

Harry grins happily and puts his hands on Louis’ waist.

“Well, if you’re my boyfriend now, which, I hope you are, no guys are allowed to touch you anymore, only me.”

“That’s fair,” Louis puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “I only want you to touch me, anyway.”

They kiss like they’ve been doing it their whole lives.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hilourry and i love feedback


End file.
